Mike
Mike, labeled The Hopeless Romantic, was a camper on Total Drama Island Do Over as a member of the Screaming Gophers. He was a contestant in Total Drama Action Do Over as a member of the Screaming Gaffers. He does not qualify for Total Drama World Tour Do Over. He is confirmed to compete in Total Drama All Stars Do Over. Mikesquare.jpg ScreamingGophers copy.jpg ScreamingGaffers.jpg HeroicHamsters.jpg Biography Mike is just your typical teenager, at least until one of his alternate personalities shows up. You never know when he might turn into Chester, Vito or even Svetlana. Mike has Multiple Personality Disorder and is not willing to give out that information so quickly. The biggest question for him is, how does he plan to take on this competition just by himself. At least he's got the other 4 parts of him who are there to back him up. Or get in the way. But behind his MPD, Mike is a sweet caring, but unnaturally shy person, especially around girls. He hopes one day that he'll find a girl who will accept him for his... differences. Is there hope for Mike? I dunno. .... .... .... ..... ..... ..... .... .... .... ..... ..... ..... .... .... .... ..... ..... ..... .... .... .... ..... ..... ..... .... .... .... ..... ..... ..... .... .... .... ..... ..... ..... .... .... .... ..... ..... ..... .... .... .... ..... ..... ..... .... .... .... ..... ..... ..... .... .... .... ..... ..... ..... .... .... .... ..... ..... ..... .... .... .... ..... ..... ..... .... .... .... ..... ..... ..... .... .... .... ..... ..... ..... .... .... .... ..... ..... ..... .... .... .... ..... ..... ..... .... .... .... ..... ..... ..... .... .... .... ..... ..... ..... .... .... .... ..... ..... ..... I dunno. ...... I dunno. ...... I dunno. ...... I dunno. ...... I dunno. Coverage Total Drama Island Do-Over Mike arrived on the island mortified when Chris nearly announced his MPD. Mike, too shy to bring up his disorder so soon, silences Chris. Mike immediately gains a fast attraction to Zoey, even though she doesn't return the affections. He thinks she's out of his league, but Dawn, who knows his secret, reassures him otherwise. Mike is placed on the Screaming Gophers, a team that quickly spirals into a losing streak. Mike's alternate personality, Vito, quickly captures the love affections of Anne Maria in Not So Happy Campers Part 2. Svetlana, another persona of his, humbles his team during Not Quite Famous when submitted into a talent show act on high wires with Izzy, but ultimately snaps out of character in the middle of the act. In Up The Creek, Alejandro puts pebbles in Mike's canoe from Boney Island, overall placing a curse on him that sends his team into a second losing streak, which later is revealed in Basic Straining. Mike and Zoey take a canoe out to Boney Island to return the rocks, but Vito interferes and gets on Zoey's nerves, so she turns the boat around and leaves. Later, Mike is voted out in X-Treme Torture. He roots for Zoey in the finale. In the TDIDO special, Mike teams up with Zoey and Dawn, and even Scott in the Race for the Case. He manages to get drafted into Total Drama Action Do Over. Total Drama Action Do-Over Mike immediately spends more time socializing with Zoey after being placed on the same team, the Screaming Gaffers. Now the audience knows that Mike has MPD. Over time, Zoey begins developing the same feelings for Mike, but questions whether he and Anne Maria are still together. Zoey starts becoming physically attracted to Mike in Haters Of The Lost Ark when his Manitoba Smith persona takes over. She still doesn't know about his MPD. Mike shows off his skills at Svetlana in Buns Of Steel, his skills as Vito in The Sand Witch Project, and his skills as Chester in... nothing. Mike and Zoey kissed in One Million Bucks B.C. and started dating from then on out. Mike receives harsh backlash when he accidentally reveals his MPD to everyone in Dial M For Merger, when he thought he was gonna die. Justin and Vanessa treat him inhumanely, Anne Maria breaks off their "relationship" and Harold, Bridgette, and Zoey take time to adjust to his difference. Dawn, and Izzy are immediately acceptive. Mike is accused of murder in Get A Clue by Justin, and is thought to be killed later, but is actually taking a nap as Chester. Mike immediately shows disdain towards Vanessa in Love At First Fight when the two are set up on a date after Zoey's elimination. Mike makes it to the final five and defeats Justin for ultimately down casting him all season. Mike and Heather battle it out in a tiebreaker in Top Dog, but Heather comes out triumphant and eliminates Mike. He roots for Dawn in the finale for all she's done to help him. In the TDADO finale, Mike is a professional actor, putting his disability to good use, alongside Zoey and Izzy. He eventually makes it into Broadway with Izzy, but Zoey gets left behind, angering her. They stay together regardless. He joins the cast in their comeback mission and does not get casted into Total Drama World Tour Do Over. Total Drama World Tour Do-Over Mike did not compete in Total Drama World Tour Do Over. He was a member of the peanut gallery in the Total Drama Aftermath show. He generally spoke alongside his girlfriend, Zoey. Mike rooted for Beth in the finale, Hawaiian Punch, but switched to Courtney later on. Total Drama All Stars Do-Over Mike returns to the game and competes as a member of the Heroic Hamsters along with his girlfriend, Zoey. Mike worries Zoey in Evil Dread when he starts using his personalities randomly. Harold supports Mike's choice to use his personalities for good use whiel Zoey argues on the matter. Bridgette accidently drops a slab of concrete onto Mike's head and awakens a dark enemy within Mike. Bridgette begs for Mike's forgiveness all throughout Saving Private Leechball, which Mike indeed does. Mike occasionaly blanks out around the next few episodes such as Saving Private Leechball, Can I Get A Rescue To Go, Please?, and Food Fright. He hurts some of his teammates along the way, like Zoey, Cody, Sierra, Bridgette, and Brick. Cody starts becoming suspicious of Mike's behaviour, and sets up a group with Sierra and Bridgette to find out what's wrong with him. Mike is targeted by Brick for his "crimes" which causes Mike to fear himself. In Suckers Punched, Mike boxes himself and knocks himself out cold. In his brain, Mike meets Mal, who reveals that Mike's lost control of himself, allowing Mal to take over completely like he did in Moon Madness. Mike stays dormant in his mind until a dramatic reveal in Defiled where Mal is actually the main personality and Mike is a result of his disorder. Mike is "released" and makes amends with Zoey in the end, but strives to better himself in more professional ways than reality television when the season ends. Appearances *Mike has, at some point in the series, outranked everyone from the first generation of canon contestants. *Of the second generation of canon contestants, Mike has yet to outrank Jo. *Of the first generation of original characters, Mike has yet to outrank Charlotte. (Excluding Nathaniel since they never competed together) *He has not competed against any other generation. Gallery 400px-Mikesleep.png Tdri_mike_174x252.png 400px-MikeRainofTerror.png Trivia *Mike is one of eight contestants to participate in the All Star season in both canon AND Total Drama Do Over. **The others are Alejandro, Duncan, Heather, Zoey, Jo, Sierra, and Courtney. *Mike is tied with Vanessa for being one of the first to be in the bottom two within an elimination in the second season. **Mike is the first male to survive the bottom two at an elimination in Total Drama Action Do Over. *Mike is currently one of twenty one contestants to have participated in only three seasons, the others being Zoey, Owen, Trent, Lindsay, Justin, Jo, Izzy, Harold, Gwen, Geoff, Duncan, DJ, Dawn, Dakota, Courtney, Cody, Cameron, Bridgette, B and Alejandro. *Mike has at some point been exiled to Boney Island during Total Drama All Stars Do Over. ** He is one of nine including Courtney, Jo, Bridgette, Leshawna, Duncan, Harold, Robert, and Alejandro. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:TDIDO Contestants Category:Screaming Gophers Category:TDADO Contestants Category:Screaming Gaffers Category:TDASDO Contestants Category:Heroic Hamsters